honorcompanyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Marie Arnold
"I don't know why I am here, but I am, and that means that I must protect myself and above all, take care of those dear to me." Rose is a very determined woman with the ability to do very well. She's a war strategist, and the best pilot, ever. She is also one of the questionable characters, along with "Raptor" and Grayson. All three are seen related to the story, and Rose is a main character regardless, but the other two only appear if certain things are done in-game. She is also the only character of the series to be a lone protagonist of a game. The two "Joker" characters of the series differ greatly. Rose is very motherly, understanding, sensitive, and she lets go of pointless grudges. While Tim is the opposite. He is very cold, complicated, closed-minded, and he holds plenty of grudges, making him do reckless things. Overall, Rose is a much more rational and intelligent person, because she doesn't let pointless things get in her way. Rose also, unlike Tim, never even has the option of death, because she avoids the situation completely, which is why Rose is one of the best choices to pick for a second playthrough. She stops the Cronik from boarding her ship by putting defensive disintegration cannons online across the ship, and upgrades have been made to stop them from crashing, even in the event of a BEMP. Playing as Rose will make the Cathil appear at the end as reinforcements, and allow no character deaths. She also avoids having other Marshalls, which is why their existence is debatable. '' ''Early Life She had a very rough childhood. Her father was a drunk, and constantly harrassed her mother. When she was 4, her father was killed by her mother in a self-defense situation. Her mother was sent to jail for murder, and then she was sent to her Uncle to be raised. Her Uncle was strict, and was a little abusive, but still raised her right. Because of her Uncle's abusive nature, he was sent to jail as well. She was then adopted by Kevin Bear, where she was trained in combat, and morals. This is where she gained a best friend: James Bear (Azrok). ''The Marines'' Here, she spent 3 years. She went on the field and faught the terrorists during that time as well. During one of her missions, she found an ancient Destroyer artifact: The Plasma Tank. She gets credit for finding it, as well. ''The Air Force'' She spent 5 years here, but became the best pilot, able to drive any vehicle without issue. She is also a master at repairing such vehicles. She is the absolute best pilot, in the known Universe. ''Honor Company'' She is the Marshall of the armies in HC2 and HC3, but before then, she was just a pilot. She was also in most ground fights. Later, she trains NOS, and Serina. Both become great soldiers, and an amazing addition to Honor Company. ''Fun Facts'' *''It is uncertain whether Joker is male or female, although recently, Joker is female, and the old versions, Joker was male.'' *''She is the only character to be able to have several love interests. And, several admirers.'' *''Serina is more or less her "real" love interest.'' *''She's only playable in Honor Company II and III, and in Dark Moon, she's the only playable character.'' *''Because of her large role in the series, it's debated weather or not she's the actual Joker, making the Male a fake. But if that's the case, what is the story behind Male Joker?''